


Solidarity, Sister

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: Look, it's a pregnant spaceship, okay?
Kudos: 1





	Solidarity, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/11/2003 to Farscape Friday. Written for the Season One challenge. Set between _They've Got a Secret_ and _The Flax_.

When Lo'laan was pregnant, her breasts swelled to the size of ripe melons. She never exuded any strange odors, and if she oozed any unusual bodily fluids, _he_ never heard about it.  
  
"Moya's environmentals are not working," D'Argo said, storming into the Center Chamber. "AGAIN."  
  
"D'Argo, if you are so concerned about it," Zhaan said, false serenity threatening to shatter, "perhaps you should fix it yourself."  
  
" _I_ will not fit in the maintenance duct. Pilot! Can't you send some of the DRDs to fix it?"  
  
"I am sorry, Ka D'Argo. Moya will not. She needs them to help nourish the baby."  
  
"Oh, for frell's sake," Aeryn said, dropping her food cubes in exasperation. "I'll fix it myself."  
  
John moved to follow her out of the room. "Hey, Aeryn --"  
  
"I don't need your help, Crichton." She brushed past him and left the Chamber.  
  
D'Argo looked at John and rolled his eyes. _"Women."_


End file.
